Never Enough Chocolate
by AlmondJoyz
Summary: It's Arthur's birthday and Molly runs out of sugar. Small children and an eightyearold in charge leads to a not so clean kitchen. Happy Birthday Shari!


Molly Weasley opened the door to her kitchen and screamed.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY! GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?"

Her shrill voice echoed through the lop-sided Burrow as she stared at her twins, covered in flour and chocolate.

"Mum," Fred whinged, "it was Ron. And Ginny. They…they're evil!"

"They are not evil, Fred, and you know it. They're only four and three."

* * *

_A few hours earlier…_

"But I don't wanna be Moldymort again! I hate him!" screamed Ginny Weasley, age three. The little girl crossed her arms and stamped her feet, kicking up snow in her wake.

"No. I'm Harry Potter. I older. You only thwee. He four, like me." Ron picked up his mother's lipstick, which had fallen on the grass, and drew a line across his forehead, making a 'scar' like that of the famous Harry Potter.

"I wanna be Harry, too! Please, Ronnie!"

"There is only ONE Harry Potter. And that's me!" Ron kicked dust at his sister in anger.

"No, you're Ron Wheezy. You'll never be Harry Potter!" Ginny pushed her brother down onto the grass and stormed off into the house.

She found her mother standing at the worktop with ingredients for a cake. A chocolate cake for her daddy's birthday, which was today.

"Ronnie won't play with me," Ginny huffed as she watched her mother expertly direct the flour and eggs into the bowl with her wand.

"Ginny, love, I'm sure that if you ask nicely, he'll play with you," Molly Weasley urged her only daughter.

"I do! I always ask nicely," Ginny pouted.

The door to the kitchen swung open and standing there, in the open doorway, was Ron Weasley with tracks of tears running down his cheeks.

"Sh-sh-she pushed me! And she musta done somethin' to me cause I couldn't get up for five hundred minutes!" He stomped over to his little sister and pulled her left ponytail, making both mother and daughter scream.

"RONNIE!"

"OUCHIE!"

Molly sprung from the chair to calm Ginny, consoling the little girl's tears. Once Ginny stopped crying, Ron got his mother's full attention.

"Ronald! You do NOT pull your sister's hair! You tell you're sorry or your toy broomstick will be taken away for TWO DAYS!"

Ron began bawling again and headed up the stairs, noisily stomping his way up to his room.

"Ginny, dear, are you alright?" Ginny nodded. "I need to speak with Ronnie."

Ron eventually came down the stairs and apologized to his sister, his backside throbbing. He gingerly sat down on a kitchen chair to eat his biscuits and milk. Wiping a stray tear from his cheek, he chewed silently while his mother began puttering around the kitchen in preparation for dinner.

"Oh bother!" Molly straightened up with a huff and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Whassit Mummy?" Ron asked, his mouth full of milk and biscuit.

"Oh, nothing, Ronnie," she muttered. She walked to the door of the kitchen and stuck her head up into the stairwell. "GEORGE! FRED! PERCY!"

Thundering footsteps came down the stairs and came to a halting screech at the kitchen door. Percy's glasses sat lopsided on his face and he fought to keep his younger brothers behind him

"Mother? Did you need something?"

"Fred made me do it!"

"Did not, George!"

The three boys spoke simultaneously as the jostled each other to be the first to enter the kitchen.

"STOP!" All three boys became still like statues. They knew better than to argue with their mother. "I need to run into the village. I'm out of sugar and I can't make your father's birthday cake without sugar, now can I?" She grabbed a tea towel and wiped the flour off her face. "Percy, you're in charge. I won't be gone long."

"Mother," he whinged, "I'm only eight! I'm supposed to watch four of them?" Percy wore a frightened look on his face, something that was very rare on the countenance of the confident boy.

"Percy, you'll be fine. I'll be gone ten minutes at the most." She turned toward the twins, the most devious boys in Devon. "And you two…stay out of trouble. Please?"

"Yes, Mum."

"We'll be good."

"Aren't we always?"

Percy choked on the milk he began to swallow.

"Oh for heavens sake! You'll be fine for ten minutes. What could happen in ten minutes?" Molly grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Fred and George gave each other a devilish grin that Percy completely missed.

"I want more biscuits!" Ron demanded.

"I want more'n Ron!" Ginny shouted.

"No! I get more. I bigger!" Ron gave Ginny a shove and she began to cry.

"SHUT UP!" Percy's face was red as a beetroot sandwich.

Ron began moving his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He began moving his hands about, gesticulating to get his point across.

"What'd ya do to him, Percy?" screamed George, running over to help Ron, kneeling next to Ginny on the floor.

"I…I dunno!" Percy spun around and ran back up the stairs, slamming his door behind him. His sobs and wails could be heard from above.

"Blimey, George, Percy's gonna be in trouble!" Fred hovered above George and Ginny who were staring at Ron's hand movements in bewilderment.

"Well he say 'shut up,' " Ron reminded them. Fred, George and Ginny all stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ronnie!" Ginny flung herself at Ron, knocking him to the floor.

"That was mean, Ron," George chastised. (Years later, George would admit to Ron that making Percy cry that day was bloody brilliant, especially for a four-year-old.)

"Here. Have a biscuit." Fred grabbed the plate of biscuits and the four of them sat on the floor, happily munching away.

"Fred, can we help Mummy with the cake?" Ron scrambled over to the worktop and clambered up the stool that always stood near the sink.

"Me help, too!" Ginny pushed a chair next to Ron's stool and climbed on, grabbed the eggs and throwing them into the bowl.

"Milk! We need milk!" The bottle of milk flew off the table and landed next to the bowl.

"Chocwat!" Ginny shouted. Chocolate sauce flew from the cupboard and began pouring into the bowl. "More chocwat!" The can of chocolate syrup began spinning around, throwing chocolate syrup everywhere.

"Hey, that's enough! Ginny, not the Galaxy!" George ducked the can of sauce which flew at him and received a face full of chocolate in the process.

" Nevah! Nevah enuff chocwat!" The can spun faster and faster, splattering every inch of the kitchen, minus Ron and Ginny, with sticky chocolate syrup.

The twins tried to run out of the kitchen but slipped on the chocolate, their bodies sprawled across the floor.

"Flour! Cakes need flour!" Ron dumped the entire sack of flour into the bowl, on the worktop and down onto the floor.

"Snow! Ronnie, we make snowballs!" Ginny grabbed handfuls of flour and began throwing it at the chocolate-covered twins, who sat dumbfounded in the middle of the kitchen. "Wheeeee!"

"Gin-nee! Ron!" Fred whinged. "Mum'll be here soon."

The chocolate can stopped spinning and fell on George's head with a clunk before dropping to the floor, rolling innocently over to the chair.

In a flash, Ron and Ginny darted from the kitchen, leaving Fred and George in the middle of their mother's usually immaculate kitchen.

* * *

"Mum," Fred whinged, "it was Ron. And Ginny. They…they're evil!"

"They are not evil, Fred, and you know it. They're only four and three."

"Mum, they ARE! Ron made Percy cry…"

"And then they threw flour all over the place…"

"And they both did magic…"

"Chocolate went EVERYwhere…"

"And they just LEFT us here."

Fred and George were breathless after their explanation and continued to stare dumbfounded at their mother.

"Where are they?" Molly demanded, not believing her sons for a second.

"Sitting room," they answered together, watching her leave the room.

Sure enough, there were her youngest, sitting on the floor of the sitting room.

Perfectly clean.

Colouring a picture for their father's birthday.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHARI!!


End file.
